John 11:35
by The Absolute Mad Lad
Summary: Toothy decides to eat everyone else to absorb their powers. I'm so sorry everybody Rated T for swearing and vore


It was a lovely day outside, and all the boys and girls of Happy Tree Town (or whatever you like to call the place) were playing around in the park. Well, all except for one certain purple beaver. Toothy was relaxing in his beanbag chair, flipping through the superhero comics he ordered online the day before. 'There isn't much of interest in this volume,' he thought to himself. At that very moment, something caught his eye. It was none other than **SwallowMan, the villian that ate other people to become more powerful! Will BeetDigger ever get past his…** But at that point, Toothy had stopped reading, as he was too busy thinking about those powers. Could someone really do that? What if… Even he could do it? Toothy tried to push these thoughts back down into his brain, but they were too powerful. He was compelled by his own curiosity to try it out. He got up from his seat and walked through the door.

The sun was shining bright in the park. The kids were playing in the playground, the adults were sitting back and sharing talk, everyone was having a great time. However, a certain green squirrel was sitting at a picnic table in a secluded section of the park with the blue anteater. "...It gets to your brain faster, and you get more enjoyment out of your meals!" Nutty said. "Wow! I would totally do that if my nose wasn't the same organ as my mouth," Sniffles replied solemnly. The two kept chatting away at it without even noticing the beaver creeping up to them. Toothy was silent, lurking in the shadows of the trees. 'Hmm… I bet that Nutty tastes a bit like candy. I'll go for him first,' Toothy decided. He crept up to the sugar-addicted critter. Sniffles noticed what he was doing, and though he was silently judging the beaver's odd actions, he had no idea what was in store for him and his best friend. "Toothy, what are you even doing?" He blurted out. "Wha? Oh, hey Too-" Nutty wasn't even able to turn around before Toothy unhinged his jaw and started to swallow down the candied creature. "AUUUUGH! EW EW EW!" Nutty screamed. That was all he managed to get out before his mouth was taken into the purple beaver's mouth. Sniffles was paralyzed by shock from what he was witnessing. Toothy had gulped Nutty down to his candy cane at this point. All that could be heard from the scene were the sounds of Toothy slurping down his prey and the muffled screams coming from said prey. Nutty's squirming and jittering couldn't save him now, as he was swallowed down into the stomach of the beaver. Wasn't there a point in time where Toothy considered him as a friend? Nutty felt betrayed, but alas, there was nothing he could do about it now. Meanwhile, Sniffles was coming back to his senses. "What's gotten into you? Why did you do that?! Wh- What the actual fuck?!" The anteater snapped. Toothy didn't appreciate the anteater's cruel words, so he decided that he had to be eaten as well. There couldn't be any evidence left behind anyways. As he started to get closer, Sniffles realized what his true intentions were. He tried to run, but despite the fact that Toothy had another person in his stomach, he still could outrun the terrified prey-to-be. Toothy caught Sniffles by the tail and stuffed it in his mouth like it was a hot dog. Somehow, he had the ability to swallow his prey faster than what should have been possible. It was almost like he was designed to eat people. Sniffles struggled and fought, but Toothy was more powerful. Before he knew it, Toothy had already swallowed his legs… Then his torso… And before you knew it, the only thing left to eat was the snout. _Gulp!_ It went down without a hitch. After eating two entire people, Toothy felt exhausted… And full. He took a seat in the grass, helping take a little bit of pressure off of his bulging tummy. "That was a wonderful meal! But it was pretty exhausting… Time for a nap…"

In the belly of the beast, the two friends were trapped. There was no way out, and the walls of the stomach were too thick to tear down. Without any other options, all they could do was accept their fate. Nutty was crying, trying to convince himself it was all a bad dream. Sniffles was doing his best to comfort his friend. "Don't worry, we're both in this together!" He said cheerfully. "Th… Thanks, Sniffles," said the woeful squirrel. "Ah, you're making me blush." And with that, Nutty lurched out and hugged his friend. "You're the best friend a guy could ever hope for!" Nutty said. "You too, Nutty. You too." Sniffles hugged his friend back. The stomach acids started to rise, and not a word more was said.


End file.
